


rain.

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: kuzuryuu is unprepared.





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

> //remembers the kuzuhina thing i wrote on my blog a few months ago
> 
> FUCK

kuzuryuu, safe to say, wasn’t prepared.

  
not that he didn’t see all the storm warnings on the weather channel, but he had bigger fish to fry, such as a man who was too confident in taking on his clan for his own good.

  
either way, now he was in the rain with a nice suit that could’ve continued being nice if it wasn’t for the skies.

  
thankfully, he spotted a classmate.

  
“hinata!”

hinata looked over, eyes widening as he saw a soaked-through kuzuryuu.

and, despite himself, he started laughing.

kuzuryuu pouted, and yelled “get over here, i’m getting cold!”

  
hinata ran over, umbrella in hand, laughing beautifully all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> initially i wrote this without backspacing for the challenge but i fixed the typos for ao3, i hope u enjoyed


End file.
